Pyrite
Pyrite is the father of Turk, and one of the many main characters of Pineapple Soda. : Mabasa Mamaril, Basa, Mr. Mamaril, or Pyrite, is a mobster in the Canadian Syndicate. At home, Pyrite owns and manages several acres of wheat crop and assists his best friend with his winery. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, he and his neighbors work for the Syndicate, an interdimensional mafia that pillages other worlds. While Pyrite has been shown to have the lowest kill count on his friends' personal scoreboard, he remains also an essential member of the team and to the Syndicate in general for his high IQ and expertise with quantum mechanics. Often referred to as the ‘brains and brawn’ of every operation, he could better be described as the brains behind the Syndicate itself. His extensive research with quantum physics, mathematics, x-reactions and quantum tunneling are invaluable to those who rely on it to escape police and to travel safely between worlds with minimal disfigurement. Additionally, he is employed to clean up after tragic events such as the glitching and corruption of one’s quantum self and dimensional collapse. : Pyrite considers himself anti-theist, being strictly against religion as he believes it holds people back from a broader understanding of the sciences. This stems largely from the Syndicate’s heavy involvement in the Catholic church and the often-tragic events that happen when scientific studies are ignored in favor of one’s belief. He says, “In a world where one misunderstanding could result in the death of billions, it probably helps not to depend on false idols.” Aside from religion, Pyrite is also asexual and against the use and consumption of animals. His reasoning for this is that he will only hurt another living creature “if he has to,” and this is likely part of why he has such a remarkably low ‘killing score’ amongst the Syndicate. Despite being an anti-theist, many of his beliefs and practices closely follow Hinduism and he has made various references to the religion. This is despite being wholly against all references to religions of Abrahamic origin. So, it is possible that he merely dislikes those branches in particular. Though he has also never been quoted as referring to any Hindu deity, so perhaps he also lives by the teachings without a belief in a higher power. : Pyrite is a single father and the soul care-taker of his handicapped son, Ernesto, whom he affectionately calls Turkey which later became Turk. Because Pyrite gave birth to Turk, and Turk was created as a byproduct of a dimensional x-reaction, Turk and Pyrite are technically twins as Turk is an exact clone. They have ended up very different however due in part to Turk’s upbringing and environment, in addition to the handicaps Turk sustained from a condition called “Milk Brain” which can only be acquired through interdimensional travel.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present)[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 Appearance : Pyrite is a very tall middle-aged father with a particularly buff and muscular frame. He's most notably known for his set of strawberry blond cornrows bound at the end with three rows of white plastic beads, and his pair of thick rimmed black wayfarer sunglasses. He is usually seen wearing a brown leather motorcycle vest, denim cargo pants held up with a bronze buckled belt, dark brown steel-toe work boots and a bear-claw corded necklace. He also has a gold rimmed, leather banded watch on his left wrist and a gold earring in his left ear. Pyrite's extreme height may be caused by some form of gigantism or pituitary problem as it is not seen in anyone he's related to, and is beyond the realm of normalcy. Most notably, apart from his height, Pyrite is set apart by his thick eyebrows and sideburns. Pyrite also wears the Philippine flag across his torso in the form of a tattoo, along with the spiraling words "Love eternal" written in the Baybayin alphabet* on his right bicep. His final tattoo is that of a full colour lotus flower on his lower back. His eyes have an epicanthic fold and a particularly aged look to them; he is often cited as wearing his sunglasses to hide his 'crow’s feet.' Pyrite and his son share the same deep brown eye colour. Personality : Pyrite is a very easy-going and logical individual who believes that all questions have answers and that science is the key to unlocking them. He is usually smiling, especially as he has a habit of laughing when nervous or afraid. He is usually the first to act and believes in treating everyone kindly. However, as he is part of the Syndicate, he can use his kind behaviour to trick and manipulate others. Though he reserves this sort of trickery for who he describes as ‘the lowest of the low.’ Relationships *Pearls is his partner in crime and love interest.[http://pineapple-soda.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Soot is his partner in crime and best friend.[http://pineapple-soda.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Uzi is his pet dog. Trivia *Pyrite's hair is the color of pyrite. *Pyrite’s anti-theism is also seen in his refusal to use religious-based swear words. EG: Damn, hell, etc. *Pyrite and the character Cyane share many characteristics, to the point that when Cyane was first offered to the cast as a suggested character, he was originally believed to have been a tribute to Pyrite. The similarities include their speech mannerisms, their tone of voice, Cyane’s logical and spare-others approach to things and even the fact that Cyane's first proposed ethnicity was also Filipino. Though he is now of Japanese and Brazilian origin instead. The following similarities still hold true into final concept: **Both are partly indigenous peoples to the regions they hail from **Both are fully bi-lingual, speaking both English and the national languages of the regions they hail from. **Both have a similar manner of dress including jeans, leather jackets, boots and pierced ears. **Both have a similarly tanned complexion. **And while only a lose similarity, Cyane is a singer and musician and Pyrite’s son—who is a genetic copy of himself—is also a musician and singer. *Pyrite is similar to Pumpkin’s mother in that he gave his son the nickname that would later become their primary name. Having referred to Turk as ‘Turkey’ whenever he acted silly or aloof. All other characters received their names through the Syndicate, self-identifiers, or through Lime. *Pyrite is one of the few characters who could be reached through both the ask the characters tumblr and the ask-the-characters discord channel. He can still be reached at the latter by typing @ + his character icon or by mentioning his name in the ask-the-characters channel. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Characters Category:Mobsters Category:PS characters